Blast Off to the Unknown!
"Blast Off to the Unknown!" is the first segment of the eighty-third episode of the Disney Junior series Doc McStuffins, which premiered on January 9, 2016. Summary Star Blazer Zero is nervous about moving away and leaving his friend Commander Crush behind. Cast *Laya DeLeon Hayes as Doc McStuffins *Lara Jill Miller as Lambie *Robbie Rist as Stuffy *Loretta Devine as Hallie *Jess Harnell as Chilly *Kimberly Brooks as Dr. McStuffins *J. Michael Higgins as Star Blazer Zero *Steve Blum as Commander Crush *Teo Briones as Carlos Songs *What's Going On? *Into the Unknown Quotes :For more quotes, see the episode's transcript Stuffy: Uh, toys to Doc. Come in, Doc. Lambie: Doc, what's wrong? Doc: Sorry. Carlos' dad got a job in another state, and they're moving. I'm really gonna miss him Stuffy: Oh, but Star Blazer Zero's staying, right? Doc: No. He's going with his kid. Stuffy: Oh, Commander Crush is gonna be, well, crushed. They're space buddies forever! Star Blazer Zero: Friends, I'm about to depart on my final space alien mission on this delightful little planet you call the clinic. Hallie: What in the yipping yo-yos is he yammering about? Doc: Carlos and Zero are moving. Chilly: Am I missing something. If he wasn't moving I'd be worried. Lambie: No, they're going to live someplace new. Star Blazer Zero: I'm ready to blast off! Or, you know, get in the moving van and drive to my new home. Commander Crush: Zero? Star Blazer Zero: Crush. Commander Crush: Is it true? Star Blazer Zero: It is. I'm heading out on a mission to the unknown! Commander Crush: When will you be back? Star Blazer Zero: Buddy, I won't be coming back. Commander Crush: No, no. Zero!!! (Starts crying) Star Blazer Zero: Don't. I might... c-cry. And I-I really don't want to cry. Commander Crush: What am I gonna do without you? You're my space buddy. Star Blazer Zero: And you're mine. Commander Crush: When I met Zero, I knew I'd met a kindred toy. Sure, he's an alien astronaut and I'm a space commander space plane. But deep down we're both powered by Double A batteries. Commander Crush: What am I gonna do without you? Zero, we'll never see each other again. Star Blazer Zero: This feels an awful like I'm scared. And sad. It turns out alien astronauts can feel emotions! What a discovery! Stuffy: Come on, guys. An asteroid has broken up. Its pieces are zooming towards Earth. You have to save us! Commander Crush: Okay, we shall save the clinic. Ha ha! Commander Crush: (Before song) Zero, I know facing a new destination can be scary. But I'm here to get you mission ready. I'm gonna be brave for both of us. Commander Crush: (After song) This is gonna be a great adventure, Zero. You'll make new discoveries, new friends, and we'll always be connected. Star Blazer Zero: With you guiding my ship, I know I can go anywhere. Commander Crush: Send your coordinates when you have them. Star Blazer Zero: I will, and send a postcard, okay. Commander Crush: I will. I know you're gonna have an amazing adventure on your new planet. I'm gonna miss you. But I know we'll always be... Commander Crush and Star Blazer Zero: Space buddies till the end. Commander Crush: Good luck, Zero. Star Blazer Zero: Thanks, buddy. You're the best space friend an alien astronaut could ever have. Trivia *'Diagnosis': Stomp-olepsy *This is the fourth time "Hey, What's Going On" was slowed down. Gallery lambie 'sippity sip sip'.jpg Blast Off to the Unknown Pic 002.jpg Maxresdefault_233.jpg Carlos_and_his_dad_moving_truck.jpg Star_blazer_zero_with_carlos_and_his_dad.jpg Into_the_unknown_song.jpg Image_e3d1fd61.jpg Into_the_unknown_song_2.jpg MAS_0000000000068236_doc_mcstuffins_s03_e21-ingested- Blast Off to the Unknown.jpg image-8677_5700D506.jpg Blast Off to the Unknown Pic 001.jpg Blast Off to the Unknown Pic 003.jpg doc-mcstuffins-season-3-episode-30-blast-off-to-the-unknown-bust-a-move.jpg Category:Episodes about Star Blazer Zero Category:Episodes where Hey, What's Going On was sung Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Crying episodes Category:Episodes about Commander Crush